The Story of Kaji
by xXGothicVampiressXx
Summary: The fifteen year old was lied to her entire life now it's time she chooses her path, darkness or light.
1. Training

****

Chapter One: Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters. Kaji does belong to me, though.

My name is Kaji. I am fifteen years old. I am six feet tall, quite tall for a girl. I have brown spiked hair. Black ever changing eyes. And I wear a white tank with white pants, black lead weights on my arms and legs, and wraps on my shoulders. I never knew my parents, or at least I don't think I did. If I ever did know my parents they must have left me very young. I am a shinobi of The Village Hidden in the Mist, a genin in level. Most of my past is a mystery to me though I do know I was raised by my elder brother and sister. Though they too left me, a young girl left to live on her own.

After three years of living on my own Zabuza Momochi took me in at the age of eight. Since then I've been living with Haku, Zabuza, and our wolf pup Yureru. Zabuza always says how strong we are, I really don't care. I'm a healer, yet still a great shinobi. Or at least great enough to kick Haku's ass for almost no reason, which I often do.

Somehow being the only girl living with two boys has never really bothered me, but sometimes they are quite strange. Though I'm often mistaken for a boy, I don't know why maybe it's my hair my clothes, I honestly don't care. At times it actually helps. Since we're wanted in a majority of villages, people often recognize us. Since I'm not the best at transformation, Haku transforms the three of us. Or if I'm alone I just remove my mask and pull a tag on my shirt which turns the one I'm wearing into a vest and reveals a new shirt which often confuses people.

"Haku, get in here!" I yelled.

"I'm coming Kaji!" Haku replied. He came into the kitchen. "Why did you want me Kaji?"

"Are you going to help me cook? You know I really can't," I said disappointed that he didn't remember.

"Of coarse Kaji." The way our oddball little 'family' worked was each of us did some kind of chores Haku's happened to be cooking.

"Haku!" I screeched after accidentally lighting my shirt on fire. Haku saw me and put the flame out with a water jutsu.

"Kaji, that is the fourth time you've burned dinner this week. So um, just stay away from the stove," Haku said placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, sure just get your hand off me unless you want it on fire, too." Haku quickly drew back his hand. The phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello." I said into the receiver.

"Hi, Kaji. The two of you mind meeting me in the woods by our house?"

"Zabuza? It's two o'clock in the morning! You were supposed to be home hours ago!" I shouted.

"Just, answer the question," he replied.

"Um, sure. Why?" I asked.

"Training. Bye." he replied before hanging up.

"Who was it?" Haku asked from the kitchen as I hung up the phone.

"Zabuza. We're going to meet up with him in the woods to train," I replied.

"What about dinner?" asked Haku.

"Who cares?" I said shutting off the stove and throwing the half cooked deer in the fridge. Haku ran to bedroom and changed out of his pink dress. I shook the water from my spiked hair. "How can you stand wearing those dresses?" I asked almost disgusted. Haku laughed and I pulled him out the door as we departed. Yureru followed at his heels. Haku was humming something extremely fucking irritating the entire way there. Both Haku and I knew were to meet Zabuza.

"Damn," I said furiously." a summoning jutsu!" Zabuza looked at me for a moment. Then shifted his gaze.

"What are we learning to summon?" Haku asked.

"A wolf." Zabuza replied.

"Say what?" I asked.

"A wolf." Zabuza repeated.

"Okay where is the scroll?" Haku asked. Zabuza tossed a large scroll in our direction and it unrolled when it hit the ground. His name was the only one on it. Haku went first. I took out a needle and cut my finger. "Ka-ji, there!" I said. Haku went first and summoned a fairly large wolf.

"Good job Haku." I said. I marked my left hand and yelled, "Summoning jutsu!" A huge wolf appeared. "Holy crap!" I yelled falling off its back. I landed on Haku.

"What did you do?" he yelled. The wolf looked at Zabuza.

"Why have you summoned me here Zabuza?" Okami-kiba roared.

"It wasn't me Lord Okami." he said motioning at me. "You lie!" he thundered. The wolf disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Did anyone know Kiba means fang? So yeah read and review.


	2. An Average Nothing Special Day

****

Chapter Two: An Average Nothing Special Day

__

Merry Christmas to Kairai and all my readers!

Kaji's POV

"Why is it so boring?" I asked with a sigh.

"Because we're not on a mission," Haku said. I sighed again. "Let's do something fun!"

"Sure, do you have any suggestions?"

"Let's go into the village!"

"Whatever," I murmured. We tied cape type things around us and left.

Haku and I walked through the village carelessly. That is until we spotted a poster on a shop. It read 'Attention All Shinobi! Contest to be held! Shinobi are to report to the village centre on the 21st of May.' Haku and I smiled at each other. The date was May 21st.

"This could be interesting." We walked to the village center. There was a small man on a platform standing in the middle of a good sized crowd with a mixture of shinobi and civilians.

"All ninja, welcome!" he shouted. "Let me explain, we are holding a contest. All ninja will split into teams of two to five. Then, each team will battle until only one is left! The winning team will get this!" he yelled holding a pouch filled with money. Most of the crowd cheered. This was obviously entertainment for other village civilians. The shinobi crowd walked forward.

After a few minutes, the teams had been made. "All teams please form a line!" he boomed. Haku and I stepped into line. When we finally got to the front the man asked us our names and if we had a preference on who to fight first.

"Kaji and Haku. I don't really care who we fight first."

"Thank you; please wait for your names to be called." We stepped aside waiting for our names to be called.

After about five minutes he yelled, "The first fight will be, Kaji and Haku versus Toyo, Reiko, Yonto, and Kwuin." People began placing bets, mostly against Haku and me. We were to be fighting a group of guys. The people really looked somewhat pathetic. One of them snickered.

"Looks like we're fighting a couple. This should be easy."

"Okay lets be clear on this the battle will last until a team is knocked unconscious or gives up. Understood?"

"Sure."

"Yeah."

"Then let the fight begin!" The blond on the right jumped behind Haku and grabbed his wrists. Two of them lunged at me and the other stood back, forming a hand sign. Both the boys near me threw punches and kicks but landed none of their attacks. I kept dodging almost just to mock them. Haku stood and did nothing. One of them landed a blow on me. I was almost stunned. Almost no one could keep up with me, sometimes not even Haku! It was time to get serious.

"Kirigakure no Jutsu!" I shouted quickly forming a hand sign. The guy lunged at me even with the thick mist surrounding us. I swung my leg upward and axe kicked him. I could feel the impact when my foot hit his jaw. The mist disappeared. I really hadn't bothered putting much chakra into it. Haku pulled his hands away punched behind him. He had hit that stupid blondie in the nose. His nose was bleeding and bent out if shape, probably broken.

"Okay, okay we give up!" I couldn't help but laugh. Four male shinobi were beaten by a girl and a gender confused teen. Pathetic!

After four more battles and four more wins, we were the last team standing. Non-shinobi applauded and Haku was handed the bag of money. We walked off. One of the guys who

had given up in the first round, the one who's jaw was broken thanks to me, ran up to us.

"Hi there!" he said addressing Haku.

"Hi."

"My name's Reiko, so I was wondering, would you like to go out with me?"

"Before you even get an answer here's a question for you: are you gay?"

"Of coarse not!

"Then just walk away." He stood there as we kept on walking.

"Kaji! He was kind of cute."

"Shut up, Haku." He frowned.

When we got back, Zabuza was there and it was nearly sundown. We sat down on the couch and untied the capes. Zabuza looked at us. "So where were you two?"

"In the village," Haku said tossing the bag of money on the table.

"How'd you get the money?"

"Nothin'." He didn't care that we didn't answer. "So where have you been? You look like you were on a mission."

"I was."

"You went on a mission without us?"

"Yeah, yeah you'll get over it. So what did you guys do all day while I was gone?"

"Well, it was just an average nothing special day."


	3. Mission Denied!

****

Chapter Three: Mission Denied!

__

Author's Note: Forgive me! I haven't been able to focus on this story and I don't feel like writing it all out. By the way I didn't make Kaji an insomniac because of what she is... it's because I'm an insomniac myself. By the way Nakitama Henkan means Soul Return

"What do you mean I can't go?" I screamed. "Why not? Haku's going! Why not me?"

"It's too dangerous, you're staying here," he replied calmly placing a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I said through gritted teeth, "I've been working my ass off for two solid months and you're not going to let me go on a mission to assassinate some old, non-shinobi guy? Whatever just forget it." I hit his hand off my shoulder and walked back to the house.

Once out of earshot I said to myself, "Idiots, they're not leaving me behind that easy."

Zabuza and Haku ran off, with me close behind. I hid my presence. This wouldn't be too hard, not at this rate at least. They stopped after a few hours to sleep. I watched them sleep. Haku looked even more feminine than usual. I laughed at the thought. _'My brother looks more like a sister.' _He frowned and shifted. I looked away from him. People always seem to know when someone is watching them. I don't know why and I probably never will.

"I am so damn bored it's not even funny," I said. Then, of course, Zabuza shook Haku awake then bolted off. "Well, I suppose being an insomniac can be useful sometimes."

'I hate waiting', I thought. Also, what the hell is Zabuza waiting for? I know he's not that patient, err, at least I'm not! Why did Haku just kill Zabuza? This is all too confusing. Oh I get it now...

'Haku, please just kill the other kid already,' I thought, 'because hiding behind equipment sucks.' Suddenly I saw the other boy seem to be covered in flame or chakra. He took on a form like a fox, and he melted Haku's mirrors! None have been able to do that before!

"Haku screw killing him, just don't die," I whispered.

"I told you not to die." I spoke softly. The other man with silver hair had helped both of them even though they tried to kill them. Zabuza's tears made me want to cry my eyes out. I've never seen him cry before, ever. It's just not normal for him, or me, because now that I'm actually thinking about it tears are streaming down my cheeks. "I'll help you, Haku, I promise."

Zabuza and Haku both gone. Damn it, no! There is still time! I can still do something! I wiped my face and calmly strode to the people. I bowed slightly to the silver-haired man. "Thank you, Kakashi." He seemed surprised that I knew his name, but I have been basically stalking them.

"Yeah, well, I didn't do much," he said smiling (or at least what I assume is smiling).

"But," I started, " 'not much' can be very important to some people." I picked up Haku and Zabuza, and I ran toward home.

"Healing has always used a lot of chakra, and so has 'soul return', so who first? I only have enough chakra for one of them and there is only so much time to return a soul to its body. Who can give me the most chakra for this?" I said aloud.

Something in the back of my head rung, _"Zabuza"_. I sighed. Even though this voice was right, it has to stop. It's always creepy when you're talking to yourself, and something inside you answers back.

"Zabuza it is."

My 'Soul Return no Jutsu' may be very useful, but the target of the jutsu must be healed enough to live first. "Damn it! You had to die in hard-to-heal ways, didn't you?"

__

"Then work harder, Kaji."

"Shut up god damn it."

Blood was splattered all over me from healing most of Zabuza's wounds. I made the hand seal quickly.

"Nakitama Henkan no Jutsu!" A bright blue light flashed. This is always the hardest part: finding the right soul. Everyone has a kind of a, signature. Of coarse I've memorized those of my teammates, so this may be a little less difficult. I found it! God damn it I found it! A single human like piece of the blue light was sucked into Zabuza's body. He blinked, and I almost cried.

"Good morning, Zabuza-sensei." He just stared at me wonderingly for a moment.

"What the hell? I told you not to come!" he yelled. I prepared to be hit, but it never came. "But I'm glad you did."

"Thank you, Zabuza-sensei. I need some chakra to bring Haku back, so..." He put his hands over mine and focused his chakra to his palms.

Surprisingly he didn't speak the whole time. Not even when Haku was waking up did he speak.

"Owww," Haku groaned.

"Sit up, so I can finish healing you." After I was finished, I carried Haku to the sofa in the other room so I could attempt to cook for them. I walked back into the bedroom to finish Zabuza's healing.

I was walking back to the kitchen when Zabuza's voice caught me.

"Kaji, stay here, I need to tell you something…"

I love cliffies don't you?


	4. You Lied to Me!

****

Chapter Four: You Lied to Me!

"Kaji, first you need to tell me something," Zabuza said calmly. "What do you remember about your family?" I blanked out.

"N-nothing. I remember a sister and a brother. That's about it."

"What were their names? And clan name? This is important, Kaji!"

__

"Lie," the voice rung in my head_, "Lie to h__im__!" _

"My sister's name was," I racked my brain for the information, "Kai, Kaibra? No, that's not right. Oh, Kairai! And my brother..." I could see his face in my mind, pale blonde hair back in a ponytail, red eyes gleaming through rectangular glasses. "Kokimiyoi. Kokimiyoi was his name. As for our clan name, I simply can't remember."

"Good. You shouldn't remember," his voice was stony and cold.

__

"Kaji! Don't ask! This is of no use to you!"

"Why shouldn't I remember them? There is something you're not telling me and I want to know what." He sighed.

"Kaji Asamoya. Do you recognize your name?" He spoke this as a statement.

"Wha-AH!" The memories came rushing into my brain. They were clouded but still there.

I remembered it all. Kairai and Kokimiyoi and I were playing around the family house. Kairai must have been about nine and Kokimiyoi thirteen. We were playing tag.

"Come on, Kaji, you'll have to go faster than that!" my sister teased.

"No fair!" Suddenly everything seemed to stop. Kokimiyoi grabbed us and ran to the kitchen where our mother was.

"Koki! Hide them!" she shouted. A thundering crash echoed through the house as five rogue shinobi came crashing through. "Now run!" My brother ran through the large house. Every outdoor escape was covered by some jounin ninja.

"Damn," he said angrily. Brother hid us in the farthest corner of the house.

"Koki, what's going on?" I whimpered. He raised a finger to his lips.

"Sush." Almost immediately afterwards the screams started.

"We have to help them!"

"Kaji it's no use! If they can't handle them, neither can we!"

A voice came from outside the door, "Hey I think I heard someone!" The door swung open.

"NO!" came mother's furious voice. "Leave them alone!" She jumped in front of the door. One of the men snarled.

"Move woman! They are why we came here in the first place!"

"Was killing everyone else just a game then?"

"The Asamoya Clan has grown weak over the years. I simply was putting some useless shinobi out of their misery."

"You heartless fiend! You killed children! Innocent little children!"

"Enough!" he swung a large sword through her neck and... That man no, it can't be! It can't be him, no way in hell! But, it is. I'd recognize him anywhere.

Being thrown back into reality by this sudden realization shook me. I slammed him into the wall and put one hand around his throat. The man that killed my family. The man that destroyed my life. The man I swore I would kill so many years ago. Zabuza Momochi.

"ZABUZA!" Rage swelled up within me and everything seemed to be through a red film.

"Kaji! Calm down!"

"I will not! You took everything from me! You killed them! And you lied to me! For that I should kill you!" I lifted him further up the wall. Something seemed to envelop me, a pure demonic chakra creeping over me. It spread over my hand on to Zabuza. It seemed to burn him like acid. And yet somehow, I loved it.

"Kaji..." he pleaded. "I had to!"

"You didn't have to do anything you evil bastard!"

"Kaji, listen to me! The demon was too big of a threat! It had to be eliminate-"

"ENOUGH!" I gripped tighter on his throat as he gasped for air.

Haku tore in to the room. His face was overcome with horror. "Kaji! Please put him down! You're hurting him!" My chakra lashed out at him, leaving a bleeding trail across his face. I immediately dropped Zabuza. Realizing in horror what I was doing to the people that took me into their home. Zabuza and Haku quickly fled the room, slamming the door behind them. I sunk to my knees.

_"I told you not to! But you didn't listen did you girl?"_

"Shut up!" I screamed. "Who are you anyway?" I heard maniacal laughter.

"Get out of my head!"

_"I am not in your head girl! Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." _I scurried over to the small mirror hanging on the wall. I shook violently. Looking back at me was a winged chakra beast with a horrible mutated face. I began to sob.

"I'm a-a monster."

_"Embrace it girl."_

I was sitting with my back to the bed with tears still streaming down. Haku peeked in, the mark still bright on his face.

"Kaji," he said softly. I looked up at him trying to avoid looking at the mark.

"I'm sorry," I choked out. Haku walked over and sat on the bed near me.

Putting a hand on my shoulder he whispered, "It's fine." I turned around to a kneel and rested my chin on Haku' knees.

"Do you," I paused, "think I'm a monster?"

"Why would I think my own sister was a monster? And don't say 'I'm not you're sister.' to me we'll always be family."

"Thank you, Haku, I mean, brother." I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep, for the first time in a long time.

It's been a while since I last updated but hopefully I'll write more regularly. Hope you enjoyed!

"Oh what have I done?"


	5. GoodBye

****

Chapter Five: Good-bye

I woke up in the late afternoon, blinking into pink swirled with black. A pale hand stroked back my hair. I looked up into Haku's large amber eyes.

"I'm sorry," I said focusing on the bright pink mark again. Haku's lips curled down gently.

"It's fine Kaji. I know you didn't mean to." His fingers trailed over it self consciously.

I sighed. "Oh, not that," I dug my chin into his knees. "I was apologizing for, y'know sleeping on you."

He giggled gently, "Um, that's ok. You're not much of a threat asleep."

"What if I bit you?" Haku full out laughed now.

"Like you could do that asleep! And besides you never take your mask off, Miss Shark Teeth."

"Well excuse me for having a true Mist Shinobi's teeth." I smiled through the mask. "Hey, Haku, do you want me to heal that now?"

"I almost forgot that you were a healer," Haku said kindly. "But yes, please do." I stood up and scrambled unto the middle of the bed.

"Turn," I commanded. Haku turned toward me and closed his eyes. I ran my hand right below the entire gash. I touched the wound as lightly as possible. A sharp gasp was the immediate reaction. "Sorry."

"It's ok. That just stung a bit." He cracked one eye open slightly and smiled. I brought a healing chakra to my fingertips. This process normally takes a lot of time for me, let alone the fact that I didn't want to leave a scar.

"Hey, Haku," I said after I had nearly finished.

"Hn?" he replied, eyes opening slowly. "What is it Kaji?"

"Do you trust Zabuza? Or me for that matter…" The shock showed on his face.

"W-what?" He pushed my hand away. I held onto his wrists.

"You heard me," I stared into his eyes, "I want to know if you trust Zabuza-san, and me."

"Why? Why would you ask that? Yes, yes! I trust you! But why does it matter?" I looked at him again. He was trembling and tearing up.

"Haku, I think I need to leave."

"No!" Haku cried. "You can't, Kaji!"

"You're my sister!" Haku wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"I can't lose my Onee-chan!" I held him tighter.

"Onee-chan! Koki-chan!" I ran through the house looking for them. Instead I found my mother. "Okaa-san, where is Koki and Onee?" My mother smiled warmly down at me.

"They're out in the yard, Kaji."

"Thank you!" I said before running off.

Kokimiyoi and Kairai were sparring in the yard when I came out. Kairai appeared to be frustrated at not landing very many hits. I ran in to jump on Koki, and succeeding in tackling him. Kairai joined us on the ground.

"Hey good job, Kaji!" Koki said smiling. "So it looks like you want to be like your big bro, eh?" I nodded my head vigorously.

"Hey! What about me?" Kairai pouted.

"Yeah! I wanna be pretty just like Onee-chan!" I exclaimed and jumped onto her. We all joined in the laugh. About the only thing we had in common appearance wise was our red eyes, and pointed teeth.

"Kaji, Kaji!" Haku was shaking me. I was shocked and crying. "Kaji are you all right?"

I hastily wiped the tears away, "Yeah I'm fine."

"What was that about?"

"I was just remembering," I pause momentarily, "my family."

"Oh." Haku squirmed uncomfortably. "So, what were they like?"

"My family? Well my brother was very reserved, and my sister was the same. They always had time to make fun of 'Red' though." A smile twitched over me.

"Red?" Haku asked. I shrugged.

"I used to have red hair and eyes." He raised his thin eyebrows. "Don't be so surprised."

"What happened?"

"Dunno. Hey how about you get some sleep. You don't look like you got much sleep last night."

"I guess that would be a good idea. Wake me up for dinner ok?"

"Sure."

He unwrapped his arms from around me and flopped over on his bed. I watched discreetly until I was sure that he was asleep.

"Why?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zabuza replied.

"Like hell you don't you son of a bitch. My family, why did you kill them?"

"I had orders to." I scrunched my eyes and looked at the floor.

"Why did you lie to me about it?"

"I had to."

"That is bullshit and we both know it!"

"Yes I did, Kaji! Would you have stayed here if you knew? No you wouldn't have!" I sighed angrily.

"Only one more question." I looked up at him, "Did you know, who I was when you found me?"

Zabuza paused, "Yes, I did."

"Why did you take me in then?"

"You were different than before."

"Three years on the street does that to you!" I snarled.

"That's not what I meant! I meant that you were changed, your personality. You weren't that helpless little girl from before; you were fighting to stay alive. And it was my fault that you were like that."

"You should've finished the mission."

"You're right. But I didn't. Do you see why I couldn't tell you now?" I looked up at him. Tears were in both of our eyes.

"Yes, and" I pulled down my mask so that it hung loosely around my neck. "Goodbye, Zabuza."

"Haku," I whispered gently. "Goodbye." I kissed his forehead softly and disappeared with the fading sunset.

Another random update but I'm trying to force myself to a bi-weekly update.


End file.
